


Odd Ode To Odessa.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: The Odessa File. (1974), The Odessa File. Frederick Forsyth.
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Other, Rare Fandoms, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: A cryptic description of events through-out...Can you decipher it?...





	

Tragedy-leads to-Tracking.

Reporting-leads to-Intrigue.

Concentration-leads to-Inspiration.

Impersonation-leads to-Instigation.

Investigation-leads to-Intensity.

Realisation-leads to-Revelation.

Condemnation-leads to-Conversation.

Denial-leads to-Acceptance.

Revenge-leads to-Remorse.

Hatred-leads to-Compassion.

Anxiety-leads to-Relief.

Frankness-leads to-Caution.

Past-leads to-Present.

Life-leads to-Death.

Be thee-ever wary of the past...

The present-will always-become it.

The End.


End file.
